The Forest
by shyblueeyes
Summary: a girl named Charlotte lives a small town and is a normal teenaged girl except for one night she find herself in a dificult situation


**The Forests of Fears****  
**Once upon a time there lived a girl named Charlotte , who lived in a far away old land, but she had a secret, a secret that could put everyone she loved in danger. It was an ancient power that not even she could control. One dark night, she saw a very strange flash of light in the woods outside her home. These woods though, are unlike any other woods. There was a cures put upon the land including the woods, millennium ago. She thought it was very peculiar to see a light like that in the dead of night. She knew that if she went outside that she could very well get in trouble with her parents and also cause her to get hurt from the things that were in the woods, but her curiosity got the best of her.

As she stumbled downstairs she saw the flash of light again, but this time it had a very eerie green tinge to it. As she went to the closet to remove her shoes and jacket, she noticed the fog outside of her window. Because of the curse it was a very cold, dark time in her land. As she walked out the door she heard a strange sound coming from the woods, it was as if someone was whispering in her ear.  
Although she could not understand it, it urged her forward, into the unknown woods of her home.

As she walked forward she had a sense of overwhelming terror from the woods. She tried with all her might to take a step but her feet felt glued to the ground. She tried to scream for help but the more she tried the more her mouth felt dry. As the feeling deepened, she heard a faint sound, it was a ragged cry but she was not sure where it was from. As she willed herself to look to see the source of the sound, but it was then that she realized that it was in fact, coming from her being. She was not alone though; she saw a handsome, young man. He was about her age, sixteen or seventeen, with dark black, as dark as the night, hair and he looked to be very tall. He was frozen, however she was unsure why.

Soon the feeling left her and she was able to finally move. As soon as she got full control of her body again she ran over to the boy, he still stood there. Unblinking and waxy but it looked as though he was going to come to at any second. She wondered if she too had looked waxy as he did now. His face started to look inhabited again slowly, soon he was trembling and she wondered just how long he had stood there. As he came completely awake, he fell to his knees and let out a cry of anguish as he looked up at her. "Who are you?" he asked as he stared up at her in awe.

"I am Charlotte . What was that, that thing that made me sick with terror? I felt like I couldn't breathe what would make one feel like that? What was that beast?!"

"That was not a beast; that was a monster. A Monster so old in fact, that it has inhabited these woods for nearly as long as the curse has been on this land and in these woods that we are in now. You need to leave now. And get out of here. For it will come back and then it will devour you with the fear." The boy said as he looked at her.

"I have a question for you. Who are you? You asked me, so I am asking you who are you and why are you in the woods and how long have you been here?" Charlotte asked and looked at him expectantly.

"I am Jacob and I have been here for a while I am assuming. I'm not really sure. When the beast takes a hold of you time is meaningless. You don't age and you don't change. The beast feeds off of your fear. When you become taken you have no hope of being free again. You slowly die a horrifying death. I have been here since 1876. What year is it now?" Jacob asked as he started to look around as if for something he had misplaced.

"Well it is 2009 so you have been here for one hundred thirty-three years. And if you have been here so long, how did you get free? I thought you said that once you had been 'over taken' as you say that you can't get free. How are you free? I don't understand."

"Well there is a perfectly good explanation for this as soon as I think of one that you will believe." Said Jacob while still looking for something he lost.  
"Well I'm glad you have faith in me to tell me what is really going on… and besides I think I know hoe the beast left you here when I came along. But I don't know if you can handle it." Charlotte said, with a smug look on her face and sarcasm in her voice. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Well I am looking for my bag that has all of my things in it and what exactly do you think you did to make it leave?" said Jacob

"Well if you must know I have an ancient power that has been passed down to me from generations of my people and it is very powerful by the way. I just don't know how to control it that's all."

"Oh so you are like a witch? or whatever?" asks Jacob  
"No, I just have an ability so to speak." replied Charlotte  
"Oh-"  
"Yeah so what exactly were you doing in the forest to begin with?" questioned Charlotte  
"Oh well you see I was just going to my uh grandmas hous-"  
"Oh like I would believe that!" says Charlotte

"Well that's helpful don't you think."

"Well what do you expect me to be able to do I don't have any training. No one knows except for me and my great grandmother and she died a while ago I had to learn this on my own thank you very much. Because unless you know how to do something magical I suggest you do so now."

"Okay, okay don't get upset. I just have to find my bag and we can get out of here."

"What's in the bag of yours anyway?"

"The way to get out of here. That's what. Listen I need that bag and if you could be so kind to help, the faster we can get out of here. I have a very bad feeling about the beast and others of these woods. "

"What! You mean there's more. You have got to be kidding me! This is going to suck! You don't even know how much trouble I will be in once I get home I snuck out of the house its like midnight." Charlotte said with unbelief in her voice.

"Oh no it's coming back don't you feel it hurray run we have to go. Oh no don't you feel it!?" Jacob asked as he started to freeze up again

"Oh no don't you dare leave me, you need to snap out of it and I mean it!" Says Charlotte as she starts to feel the fear overtaking her like Jacob said it would. As the fear starts to take over her, she starts to think about any happiness she has ever felt in her life. As she thought about these happy thing that she has felt she begins to feel a light that emanates from the very core of her being. All of a sudden there is a very bright, white flash of light that could be seen for many of miles in all directions. Just after the bright flash of light Charlotte hears a screeching sound like metal cutting metal. The fear is ripped from their bodies and Charlotte falls to the ground.

" Charlotte ! What; how did you do that? The fear is gone and so is the beast. How did you do that Charlotte ? Charlotte ? Are you okay? Charlotte pleases talk to me! You have to be ok you can't just die you saved me from the fear! You can't do this to me I need you to help me to get out of here!" Jacob exclaims as he falls to his knees and lifts Charlottes head onto his lap and starts to weep.

As Jacob realized that Charlotte is dead, he pickes her up and begins walking toward the break in the woods with very little hope in his future and tears in his eyes.

**The end**


End file.
